


You're My Gravity

by Fogo_Ilse_of_FIRE2121



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M, Scorbus songfic, Songfic, also; VERY LATE, i dont even read songfics..., im sure i did it wrong..., like im sorry; person who tasked me to write this, my first ever song fic, no beta; we die like men, so please be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fogo_Ilse_of_FIRE2121/pseuds/Fogo_Ilse_of_FIRE2121
Summary: A very run of the mill scorbus love confection. Song: Gravity by Leo Stannard and Frances
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Scorbus Song Fics





	You're My Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> Do you think it matters if I say that I don't own the characters at the beginning of the story? I'm not abusing copyright so worst-case scenario im pissing off JK, and im pissing off her, then that's a job well done in my book...  
> So, in that case, I own everything. These characters are mine and no one can stop me.

“Christ Albus, is this really your reaction?” 

Scorpius was yelling more to the sky than at Albus. 

It was the dead of night, and they were seated with their legs dangling off the fire escape attached to Albus’s apartment looking at the smog-filled London sky slowly sipping butterbeer, it was near perfect. But then, Scorpius looked at Albus, and softly said:

“Albus, I love you,”

And for a moment Albus felt as though the metal fire escape floor had given out and he was plummeting down toward the concrete, he felt fifteen again, scared and alone, like his life was a tornado that he was trying to control and failing miserably. There was a shattering sound, Albus realized that he had dropped his bottle.

“Albus,” 

Scorpius said, but he sounded so far away. There was a part of Albus that was elated, he could kiss Scorpius, he could finally stop lying to him after so long, he could call him darling and make him coffee in the morning. But, there was another part of Albus that was terrified that if Scorpius loved Albus, if someone so kind and fragile opened their beautiful heart to him, he would break it. 

“Albus! Albus talk to me!” 

Scorpius seemed desperate, Albus wasn’t sure how much time he had been sitting, staring at nothing, but he was sure it was the longest in a while. Albus turned around, Scorpius was standing in the moonlight, he looked beautiful, but then he started to cry, and Albus wished that the fire escape really did cave; as he was of the firm belief that Scorpius has had enough sadness. Scorpius turned to go, and Albus’s life flashed before his eyes; meeting Scorpius on the train, spending every waking moment with him after, the summers where Albus wanted to cry with how much he missed him, discovering in 5th year, to his horror, that he had fallen deeply in love with Scorpius, then 7th year, realizing that loving Scorpius was just something he would have to deal with for the rest of his life.

“Scorpius wait!” Albus jolted up, he was not about to do something that he would regret for the rest of his life.

Scorpius had one leg in the apartment and one leg on the fire escape, he tilted his head ever so slightly and Albus saw his face glistening with tears. The shock rendered Albus speechless, there was silence for a moment, and even though there were sirens in the distance, a dog barking three doors over, to Albus, the world had gone still. Scorpius sighed and hoisted his other leg into the apartment.

“You’re my gravity!” Alnus shouted into the apartment.

“What?” Scorpius turned back to look at Albus, who awkwardly stumbled into the apartment.

“I meant, well, I mean, You're my gravity, in the way that you’re-” Albus took a deep breath, determined not to mess this up. “You are the light that's guiding me, You are the calm in my storm, You know that I need you, You smile and it pulls me through, You are the light, my love, You are the light that's guiding me, The only one I see, The only one I need, You're my gravity.”

There was silence between the two of them for several moments, both of their eyes full of water.

“Well that was proper bloody romantic wasn’t it?”

And the boys broke into tearful laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! hope you enjoyed yourself! and please everyone stay safe and stay home!


End file.
